


The Monster's Gone, He's on the Run, and Your Daddy's Here (Oneshots)

by IndigoFudge



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, College, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Good Parent Frank Kaspbrak, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot Collection, Pumpkins, Secrets, Single Parents, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Terminal Illnesses, Wakes & Funerals, Young Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoFudge/pseuds/IndigoFudge
Summary: A collection of oneshots with Frank Kaspbrak, who is a loving parent.Title from "Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)" by John Lennon, which I listened to on repeat while writing this, and I recommend you listen to while reading.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Frank Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	The Monster's Gone, He's on the Run, and Your Daddy's Here (Oneshots)

Frank Kaspbrak kisses his wife goodbye and waits until her car disappears before turning back to his son. "Okay, Eddie," he says excitedly. "Your mom's gone. You ready for the party?"

" _Yes!"_ Eddie exclaims, bouncing. He's dressed in a bright green t-shirt with a cat on it.

Sonia hadn't wanted him to have a party this year. _'Eddie doesn't need all that sugar and hullabaloo,'_ she had told Frank. _'He's perfectly fine with apple juice popsicles and new shoes. You'll spoil him rotten.'_ But come on, it was his son's sixth birthday; of course Frank was going to throw him a party. He'd bought the decorations in secret and put them in the attic. Sonia never goes up there - she thinks it's a death trap - so the decorations were well hidden. Now she's out doing errands, and Frank can set everything up.

He lugs down the bag while Eddie waits on the couch with covered eyes. "No peeking!" Frank calls, blowing up multicolored balloons, hanging streamers, and placing presents. "When are your friends coming?"

Eddie grins. "Richie's gonna be here at 4. Stan and Bill, they're coming I think later. Hurry up, Daddy! You're taking so long!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Bug," says Frank, stopping momentarily to ruffle Eddie's hair. He puts one last present on the table and tucks the card into the ribbon. "Okay, ready? _Now_ you can open. Happy birthday!"

One of Eddie's hands moves from his face, and then the other. He gasps. "It's all so _cool!"_ A giddy laugh escapes him as he hops off the couch. His socked feet carry him around the room; he's captivated by his distorted reflection in the Mylar balloons. The doorbell rings just when he finally settles back down.

"You want to get it, or should I?" asks Frank, crouching down to Eddie's eye level.

"Me!" Eddie runs to the door and yanks it open. Delightedly, he yells "It's Richie!" over his shoulder. 

Frank stands with a soft smile to see Eddie nearly dragging Richie by the hand back into the living room. "So," he says. "This is the Richie I've heard so much about?" He doesn't get to see Eddie's friends often, if ever. Sonia always says _'Those boys are awful, Frank, just awful. I don't want you encouraging them.'_ This kid doesn't seem awful, though; he just seems hyper and friendly, pulling Eddie into a gigantic bear hug.

"Happy birthday, Spaghetti!" says Richie, handing Eddie a present that his parents had clearly helped him wrap. "Bill'n Stan are coming soon, but I wanted to be the _first_ one here, because I _love_ you so much!" He pinches Eddie's cheek.

"Stop it, you know I hate it when you do that," Eddie shrieks, but he's giggling. "Want to go play aliens?"

"Last one to your room is a rotten egg!" Richie takes off into a sprint following Eddie, who is surprisingly fast. 

Frank takes this opportunity to bake a small birthday cake. He cracks open a cookbook - dusty from disuse - to a recipe and begins baking. Muffled sounds of the boys playing drift down the stairs. 

_"I got you!"_ Eddie shouts.

 _"Nuh-uh! I have a shield and I blocked your shot!"_ Richie fires back. There's a thud, and then he says _"Oh no! Are you okay, Eds?"_

Eddie's response is " _Don't call me that! I'm fine._ _Hi-_ ya!" 

The cake goes in the oven and Frank cleans up while he waits for it to finish cooking. Judging by the noises from upstairs, the game has shifted from aliens to pirates, with Richie doing a horrible impression of Blackbeard. Eddie is a rival captain who can apparently shoot lasers. Frank isn't too sure on all of the details, but they're having _fun_ , which makes him happy; Sonia rarely lets Eddie play this rowdily for fear that he will hurt himself.

By the time the oven beeps, Stan and Bill have both arrived. Stan looks incredibly put-together for a six year old. He's wearing a pale yellow button-up shirt tucked into khaki pants, and there is a tie around his neck. _A tie!_ For a _six-year-old's birthday party!_ Frank keeps a straight face as he brings out the cake, decorated with stripes of blue and red frosting, with flowers piped around the edges. He calls everyone downstairs and they gather around the dining room table to sing happy birthday. 

> "Happy birthday to you
> 
> Happy birthday to you!
> 
> Happy birthday dear Eddie...
> 
> Happy birthday to you!"

Richie adds an off-key "and many mooooorrreee!" at the end, which makes Eddie shove him, which makes Stan roll his eyes and Bill tell them to quit it. "Whatcha gonna wish for, Spaghetti?"

"He c-c-can't tell you, or eh-else it w-won't come true," Bill stammers, looking to Frank for confirmation. "R-right, Mr. K?"

Frank pats Eddie's shoulder. "I called the Birthday Fairy and asked her, and she said it's okay just this once, because Eddie's turning six and that's her favorite number." He watches as Eddie blows out the candle with a huffy breath.

"I wished this could happen all the time," Eddie says shyly when everyone stares at him. Pink spreads across his cheeks; he seems to shrink into himself.

Frank's heart melts. "Maybe someday, bud. Maybe someday." He slices the cake and serves everyone a huge slice along with a scoop of chocolate ice cream. "Alright, boys - let's eat, and then we can open presents, okay?"

Eddie perks up at the sight of the food. "Daddy, are you _sure?!_ " His eyes are wide. "That's so much sugar, it's so unhealthy!"

"Birthday Fairy said this is okay, too." Frank winks. 

Everyone eats, and even though it didn't seem possible before, they become even _more_ energetic. They help Eddie unwrap presents. Frank has to remind them multiple times to "use your inside voice, remember!" Bill and Richie have a snowball fight with crumpled pieces of wrapping paper while Stan and Eddie watch in horror. 

Eddie ends up getting a rabbit stuffed animal from Richie, a toy dinosaur from Bill, and a book about space from Stan. From Frank, he receives a train set, _E.T._ , and _The Dark Crystal._ His eyes sparkle with wonder.

"Let's not tell your mom about the movies yet, alright?" Frank whispers to him after everybody has left. "You know how she is, Bug. She thinks they're too scary for you. But you're a brave boy."

"I am?" Eddie cuddles up to his dad on the couch. They've cleaned up all evidence of the party and hid the presents in Eddie's closet. Richie had given him another hug and nearly lifted him off the ground.

"Yeah," says Frank, kissing the top of Eddie's head. "You're my brave boy. Happy birthday, Eddie."


End file.
